dforce_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Adepts of Darkness
Sketch-1559265911325.png|Adepts of Darkness emblem The Adepts of Darkness was founded by Cain the Corrupted in order to destroy all good and take over every universe in existence. They are an ever growing group of villains with a large range of powers, abilities, and weapons. They tend to call upon each other to destroy their enemies or other evil crimes. The only known way to join the Adepts of Drkness is to pass a series of seven grueling tests known as the Seven Rights of Passage. Should you pass all seven tests, then you'll be added to their ranks. But if you fail even one of the seven tests, then you'll meet an untimely end. The HQ for the Adeps of Drkness is a massive (metropolis-size) castle in a parallel world resembling a dystopian version of the real world known as The Dusk Dominion. The Castle floats above the Badlands, which are filled with all sorts of ferocious monsters the Adepts of Darkness have collected from various dimensions and even created. The Armageddon Ray is located below the castle. Founders The founders of this group consists of malevolent gods and goddesses from every known panheon. 'ORIGINAL' Cain the Corrupted The Darkness Phobia Judas the Traitorous The Forbidden King Darkmother Lilith CHINESE Xing Tian Zhong Kui EGYPTIAN Set Apopphis GREEK Hades Cerberus Arachne Medusa Scylla Minotaur Nemesis Eris Thanatos Typhon HINDU Agni Bakasura Kali Ravana JAPANESE Izanami Hachiman Kuzenbo MAYAN Ah Muzen Cab Ah Puch Cabrakan Camazotz NORSE Loki Fenrir Jormungandr Hel Fafnir Ymir ROMAN Discordia SLAVIC Chernobog VOODOO Baron Samedi LOVECRFTIAN Azthathoth Nyarlathotep Cthulhu Shub-Niggurath Yog-Sothoth Hastur Dagon Yig Ithaqua Athlach-Nacha Bokrug Mhar Orgesh TRANSFORMERS Unicron POKÉMON Giratina Darkrai DIGIMON Lucemon/Lucemon Chaos Mode Leviamon Daemon Belphemon Rage Mode/Belphemon Sleep Mode Barbamon Beelzemon/Beelzemon X/Beelzemon Blast Mode Laylamon DARK SOULS Manus, Father of the Abyss BLOODBORNE Amygdala Room the Vacuous Spider The Moon Presence Mergo's Wet Nurse The Celestial Emissary Kos SCP UNIVERSE The Scarlet King Members Generals Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) Vilgax (Ben 10) Kronos (Percy Jackson) Darksied (DC comics) Thanos (Marvel comics) Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) Darth Sidious (Star Wars) Freeza (Dragon Ball) M. Bison (Street Fighter) Dark Danny (Danny Phantom) Hell Raisers The High Raisers are high ranking generals in the Adepts of Drkness. Comprised of powerful demons and dark gods, they are basically the rival subdivision to the Inner Circle. Chernabog (Fantasia) Hades (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Aku (Samurai Jack) Firebird (Fantasia 2000) Morgoth (The Lord of the Rings) Tarakudo (Jackie Chan Adventures) Hexxus (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) The Titans (Hercules) Deathwing (World of Warcraft: Catacylsm) Tirek (My Little Pony) Sootinai (Aladdin the Series) Zorc Necrophades (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Inner Circle Arachne Gorgon (Soul Eater) Jafar (Aladdin) Horned King (Black Cauldron) Hades (Hercules) Blackbeard (One Piece) The Major (Hellsing) Aizen (Bleach) Obito Uchiha (Naruto) Van Kleiss (Generator Rex) Shaula Gorgon (Soul Eater Not!) Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom) Megatron (Transformers) Cobra Commander (G.I. Joe: Renegades) The Archmage (Gargoyles) Killbane (Saints Row the Third) Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics) Apocalypse (Marvel) (Marvel Comics) Lex Luthor (DC Comics) Sho Minamimoto (The World Ends with You) Medusa Gorgon (Soul Eater) Father (Fullmetal Alchemist) Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) Thanos (Marvel Comics) Gregory (Seikon no Qwaser) Ayana Minase (Seikon no Qwaser) Croa (Seikon no Qwaser) Jackal (Seikon no Qwaser) Eva silver (Seikon no Qwaser) Milk (Seikon no Qwaser) Wan Chen (Seikon no Qwaser) Georg Tanner (Seikon no Qwaser) Friederich Tanner(Seikon no Qwaser) Gregory (Seikon no Qwaser) Fool (Seikon no Qwaser) Nui Harime (Kill la Kill) Ragyo Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) Princess Diaspro (Winx Club) Cyber Terrors The Cyber Terrors''' are all main Antagonists in the many Digimon anime.' Apocalymon (Digimon Adventures) - Leader of the Cyber Terrors MakoMyotismon (Digimon Adentres 02) D-Reaper (D-Reaper) Lucemon Shadowlord Mode Yggdrasil (Digimon Data Squad) Bagramon (Digimon Fusion) Quartzmon (Digimon Fusion) Leviathan (Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters) Ordinemon (Digimon Adventures Tri) '''Big Five' Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep) - Leader of the Five Nami Okiura (Seikon no Qwaser) Starscream (Transformers) Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) Dr. Animo (Ben 10) Dark Masters Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) The Joker (Batman: The Animated Series) Bowser (Super Mario Brothers) Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) Piedmon (Digimon Adventure) Mechanicles (Aladdin the Series) Queen Veranke (Marvel Comics) Slade (Teen Titans) Alva (Pokémon the Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel) Levi (Pokémon the Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel) Cherie (Pokémon the Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel) Yami Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Yami Marik (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Doombringers Loki (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Pete (Kingdom Hearts, Classic Disney Cartoons) Z-One (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds) Xigbar/Braig (Kingdom Hearts) Nightshroud (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) Hamsterviel (Lilo & Stitch) Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls) Sartana of the Dead (El'Tigre) Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) Shan Yu (Mulan) Grievous (Star Wars) Darth Vader (clone) {Star Wars} Darth Maul (Star Wars) Blackbeard (Disney) (Pirates of the Caribbean) Devimon/NeoDevimon (Digimon) Red Skull (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Red Hulk/Thaddeus Ross (Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Red (All Dogs Go To Heaven) BlackWarGreymon (Digimon) Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Nega Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Duskmon (Digimon Frontier) Malco (Di-Gata Defenders) Flinch (Di-Gata Defenders) Victor Zaitsev (Vanquish) SkullSatamon (Digimon) LadyDevimon (Digimon) Enchantress (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Executioner (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Arukenimon (Digimon) Mummymon (Digimon) Leroy (Lilo and Stitch) Dozu, Zaku, Kin (Naruto) The Ginyu Squad (Dragon Ball Z) Brentwood (Gargoyles) Sorcerer's Syndicate Solego (Ducktales: Legend of the Chaos God) Merlock (Ducktales: Treasure Of The Lost Lamp) Mumm-Ra (Thundercats 2011) Ursula (The Little Mermaid) Morgana (The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea) Mozenrath (Aladdin the Series) Dr. Facilier (The Princess and The Frog) Mirage (Aladdin the Series) Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon) Rasputin (Anastasia) Nasira (Aladdin: Nasira's Revenge) Demona (Gargoyles) Madame Mim (The Sword in The Stone) Ludmilla (Bartok the Magnificent) Icy (Winx Club) Darcy (Winx Club) Stormy (Winx Club) Dark Fairies (Winx Club): *Dark Mitzi *Dark Darma *Dark Sally *Dark Bloom Valtor (Winx Club The Hunters An Elite team formed by Lodo to hunt down and capture Displaced Alejandro (Total Drama: World Tour) Albedo (Ben 10) Gideon Gordon Graves (Scott Pilgrim) Kyle & Ken Katayanagi (Scott Pilgrim) Roxie Richter (Scott Pilgrim) Todd Ingram (Scott Pilgrim) Lucas Lee (Scott Pilgrim) Matthew Patel (Scott Pilgrim) General Victor Sarrano (Bulletstorm) Tartarus (Halo 2) The Didact (Halo 4) Warden Eternal (Halo 5: Guardians) Biowulf (Generator Rex) Skalamander (Generator Rex) Lord Darkar (Winx Club) Batallion of the Useless These four teams are made up of mostly idiots and incompetents morons. They're often bullied, and pranked by the higher ranked members, and used as target practice. Zim (Invader Zim) GIR (Inzader Zim) Kilgore (My Life as a Teenage Robot) Box Ghost (Danny Phantom) Chuckles the Silly Piggy (Dave the Barbarian) Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown) Glowface (The X's) Abis Mal (Aladdin the Return of Jafar) Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard (You Yang Yo!) Ultimoose (You Yang Yo!) Smoke (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) Voltar (League of Super Evil) Dr. Frogg (League of Super Evil) Red Menace (League of Super Evil) Doomageddon (League of Super Evil) Category:Antagonists Category:Groups